This specification relates to quantum computing.
Large-scale quantum computers have the potential to provide fast solutions to certain classes of difficult problems. For large-scale quantum computing to be realizable, several challenges in the design and implementation of quantum architecture to control, program and maintain quantum hardware must be overcome.